Smart cards are utilized in various types of electronic devices to provide authentication and other types of functionality. For instance, satellite television receivers typically include a smart card reader. Satellite television subscribers are issued a smart card which, when inserted into the card reader in an appropriate satellite television receiver, will allow the subscriber to be authenticated as an authorized user of the television service.
Smart cards typically include embedded integrated circuits. When inserted into an appropriate card reader, power is applied to the smart card thereby powering the embedded integrated circuits. The integrated circuits embedded on a smart card can generate significant heat, especially when utilized in small passively cooled electronic devices, such as set-top boxes.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.